Rise of Las Noches
by masterofdarkness4533
Summary: A dual author co-op story with brownphantom and I. Inspired by the story Evolution. Set after the defeat of Aizen. What if Ichigo and Orihime became Hollows? And what if, after finding out of the corruption in the Soul Society, Ichigo decides to take matters into his own hands/ On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

MOD: Oi, Nobiru quit eating that chimichanga and get the hell in here, I need you and Kenshi to help me with introducing our fellow writer!  
Nobiru: Give me a second man, if I'm gonna enjoy Mexico's foods, then I'm gonna enjoy it without you up my _culo_ YELLING AT ME!  
*Kenshi walks in*  
Kenshi: Lemme guess, he's eating that processed crap that he thinks is actually Mexican food, huh?  
MOD: Yep...  
Kenshi: Well great, now how the hell are we supposed to introduce BP if Nobiru is busy eating that stuff?  
MOD: Easy *snaps fingers*  
*Sounds of struggle coming from Nobiru are heard.  
Nobiru: Wait what the hell!? _Vaffanculo idiota_, I wanna finish my food!  
MOD: Nope back into my subconsciousness for you_ il mio amico_.  
*Sounds of Nobiru struggling cease*  
MOD: Ah, so much quieter now.  
Nobiru: _I hate you!_  
Kenshi: So do we, now shut up and let us introduce our fellow writer for this story.  
*Drumroll sounds*  
MOD: Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to present a fellow writer, one who has a passion for fanfiction and honestly, I might be the only one here who actually recognizes the name... you know what, screw it! Blah, blah, blah dum de dum dum- BP just get your ass out here so people stop wondering who I'm talking about.  
BP: I am a man of few words... *awkward pause* Any questions?  
Nobiru: _Yeah I have one. Why the hell do you sound so retarded?  
_Kenshi: Don't mind him, he's always an _stronzo_.  
MOD: So, I bet you all are wondering why BP (his account's name is brownphantom but i shortened it to BP just like my own account name) is here instead of just me and my OC's?  
Nobiru:_ Not really..._  
MOD: Shut up Nobiru. Anyways to answer that question, he's here as the co-writer for my new Bleach fanfiction Rise of Las Noches.  
BP: Yep  
MOD: So anyways without any more talk we are glad to introduce our new Bleach fanfiction: Rise of Las Noches.  
Kenshi: Woah, woah, woah man aren't you forgetting something?  
MOD: What could I, I have Nobiru under check.  
Nobiru: _Fuck you..._  
MOD: We've burned that chimichanga to a inedible crisp.  
Nobiru: _Wait what?_  
MOD: What else could we be missing?  
Kenshi: Perhaps, oh I don't know maybe it's THE DISCLAIMER WHICH YOU ALWAYS FORGET TO DO AND WHICH HAS CAUSED SEVERAL OF OUR STORIES TO BE REMOVED!  
MOD: Oh yeah, that thing. Well since you're here BP would you like to do the honors?  
BP: My pleasure. Neither MOD nor I, brownphantom own Bleach. All credit to the original storyline of the animanga Bleach goes to Tite Kubo, as well as the various companies which helped produce it.  
MOD: Now, on to the story.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki. At one point that name meant hope, that one name that reminded the Soul Society of that ever scowling, orange haired punk of a Soul Reaper. But now, that name was meaningless. Ichigo Kurosaki, the once great Soul Reaper, was dead. After the defeat of Aizen, Ichigo continued to protect Karakura. Yet, he had grown overconfident in his abilities. One day a group of Arrancar which had somehow survived the Soul Society's attempts to eradicate them, found Ichigo, and ended his life.

And thusly our story of the once great Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki ends. But now is the time for a new one to begin. One of, not a Soul Reaper fighting Hollows, but of a Hollow, fighting Soul Reapers.

Ichigo woke up in extreme pain. He looked around confused for a moment as to where he was, and then he realized that he recognized the place. Hueco Mundo, the domain of Hollows. Ichigo tried to think back to what happened before he got here. He was on a routine search around the perimeter of Karakura Town. Then when he was just about finished up he was ambushed by two Arrancar. He fought and fought but was unable to beat them, even with Bankai. One of them cut his chest open and as he was dying he saw a third figure kneel beside him. His voice was somewhat familiar and he told the two they could eat his soul. Only after they had and he had blacked out did he realize that he did recognize the voice, as Squad 1's new captain: Kōmyōna Uragirimono. Afterwards he felt pain, and sensed a Rietsau he hadn't sensed in a long time; his Hollow's. Which meant, if he had his soul eaten by two hollows, and he was in Hueco Mundo, that he too, was a Hollow. With reluctance and hesitation he looked down at his hands. They were ghost white! It was true, Ichigo Kurosaki, had become a Hollow!

* * *

MOD: Hey guys sorry to leave you with such a short chapter but BP should begin writing the real beginning of the story. That was just a prologue. Anyways usually I'd say it but since BP is here, I'll have him do the honors like I did with the disclaimer.  
BP: Ahem, we here ask you to review and rate this story. Please no flames or MOD here will have to send Nobiru to rip out your soul in a very painful manner. As such, we are not responsible for any soul ripping of flamers, you shouldn't have flamed us to begin with. We also ask you enjoy your complementary cookie that you get for posting a SUPPORTIVE review. Bye now.


	2. Chapter 2

MOD: Hey guys MOD here.  
BP: And brownphantom as well.  
Kenshi: We're here to show you brownphantom's side of the story, basically w're writing in a pattern, MOD will write the odd numbered chapters, while Bp writes the even numbered ones.  
BP and MOD: Personally the plan is fool proof...woah we're practically in synch...woah.  
Nobiru: _Great now we have to grolla authors._  
BP and MOD: Silencio idiota! Damn we're good.  
Kenshi: Yeah anyways, BP and MOD do not own Bleach, MOD does however, own us, literally well minus BP, you gt the idea.  
BP and MOD: On to the story...okay this is getting creepy.

* * *

'Wha... what happened to me? How did I become I hollow?' Ichigo asked himself. As if still in denial, he checked his surroundings again, but it was still Hueco Mundo. Not only that, but it looked an awful lot like the place he first met Nel's group in years ago.

'Then again both areas were just deserts with some dunes. Not a whole lot to use as a reference point. This could be the same place or I could be on the complete opposite side of the desert for all I know.' Ichigo told himself.

Never the type to give in to panic, the former substitute Soul Reaper decided to start with an assessment of himself. 'Okay, obviously I'm one of those sentient hollows since I can think and remember.' He looked at his hands again then his feet, which were wearing white sandals and socks. 'I'm still in human form, that's a plus. And I'm wearing clothes. From the looks of it, a white shihakusho.' He then felt his head. 'I still have hair and no horns or anything like that, and my mask feels like it always has. Too bad there's no mirror here for me to see what design.'

Finishing his self-inspection, Ichigo found one thing he did not like. 'Zangetsu? Where's Zangetsu?' The zanpakuto was not strapped to his back like he was used to, and looking around him the sword was not lying on the sand anywhere in sight.

"Great. I'm now a hollow thanks to that new captain, no one likely knows where I am, and I have no idea where to go in this world. Now that I think about it, no wonder hollows show up on Earth so much. Who'd want to spend eternity in this place doing nothing?"

Ichigo then reluctantly sighed, as if admitting defeat to something. "Problem is I don't think I can go anywhere else. If I go home, I'd probably be killed on sight just for being a hollow, especially if a Quincy saw me. I can't guarantee even Ishida wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later. And even if no one sees me, I really don't want to be tempted into eating a person's soul. So I guess I'm here."

Taking a step forward, Ichigo ended up walking forward. "Might as well look around. Maybe I'll actually find something interesting here, or even run into Nel for as least some familiar company. Anything's better than standing here waiting for something to happen."

Time had no meaning for Ichigo as he wandered the desert. All he did know was that the sun had yet to set and he never got hungry, but after a while he finally encountered another denizen of this world. He was immediately cautious thanks to much experience with hollows in his past, and not having Zangetsu did not make him feel any better.

And as if the universe wanted to fuck with his life, he suddenly sensed a Hollow's spiritual pressure. For a second Ichigo thought he recognized the spiritual pressure, but then decided to let it go. Extending the claws he had gained he prepared to silently attack his prey. Then he hesitated, msot Hollows wouldn't give others an opening so easily. But this hollow, for one thing, was sitting in the sand, hands on its face, and it sounded like it was crying.

'Why on earth would a hollow cry?' Ichigo thought. As he wondered he noticed the appearance of this hollow. Like him it looked fully human with hair but it was all white, too white even for an albino. Like him, it looked completely bleached. And it wore white clothes too, a white dress instead of a shihakusho. With the elbows in the way it was hard to see for sure if this hollow had a bosom, but Ichigo was very certain this one was female. The hair and clothes gave it away, even the cry was feminine.

Normally Ichigo would never think to willing approach a strange hollow. But in the back of his mind he convinced himself to try it out. A crying hollow was not something you saw every day and he saw no reason this would be a ploy to trick him. Still, he intended to keep some distance between them and ready himself in case he could perform a cero now.

"Hey!" He called out, testing for a reaction.

The female hollow stopped crying and panicked, jumping to her feet and keeping her eyes on him. Her body language clearly showed she was not a fighter, she looked like she was trying to protect herself from him. "Please go away." He now saw her mask, which was like his only the pattern and teeth were gentler, less predatory or ghoulish than his own. Six stripes went out from between her eyes in a hexagonal pattern, all six of them different colors in all of the rainbow colors while the rest of the mask was white.

Before he can say or do anything, the female hollow stiffened. "Wait, I... Ichigo? Is that you?"

Now he stiffened. "How did you know my name?"

"Ichigo? Where are we? And why are you dressed like that?" She asked, approaching him. As she walked, he noticed the generously large bosom she had been hiding and now recalled the voice, one he hadn't heard in some time.

"Orihime?"

* * *

MOD: Well that wraps it up. BP you did a great job if I must say so myself.  
BP: I'd agree with you but then again that's the readers' decision, not ours.  
MOD: True, true. Anyways everyone don't forget to rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

MOD: Well looks like it's my turn to write again, *sarcastic* how exciting.  
BP: Come one man take pride in your work.  
Nobiru: The only time MOD takes pride in his work is if it's some poorly made drawing on Windows Paint.  
MOD: Didn't I have you trapped in my subconscious?  
Nobiru: Yeah, you did.  
MOD: How the hell did you escape?  
Nobiru: It's called escaping.  
MOD: _Coglione_.  
BP: Can we just get on with the story?  
MOD: Fine. I masterofdarkness4533 do not own Bleach. brownphantom does not own Bleach either, unless of course I somehow was asleep for a certain amount of time and he does, but I'm assuming he doesn't, or am I? Shit, now I'm confused. Anyways, yeah the deal with the disclaimer and shit...like that...JUST READ THE FUCKING STORY ALREADY!

* * *

"Orihime, what are you doing in Hueco Mundo? W-what happened to you?" Ichigo asked still in slight shock from the situation. This wasn't right, Orihime was supposed to have passed to the Soul Society, Renji had told Ichigo he'd take care of it personally at her funeral.  
"Orihime, you're supposed to be in the Soul Society. Why didn't any Soul Reaper's come to help you pass on?"  
Orihime looked worried, well as worried as you can when you have a mask for a face.  
"I don't know, I waited and waited for someone to come. Rukia or Renji, even one of the Captain's but no one came. Then I felt this pain in my chest and blacked out, and when I woke up I was here."  
Ichigo stood there, shocked. Why hadn't any Soul Reapers come to help her? He saw that Orihime wasn't even aware of what was going on.  
"Orihime," Ichigo said slowly, "I'm not sure how to put this vry easily but, you've become...a Hollow."  
And with that, Orihime fainted.

* * *

MOD: And that's the end of the chapter.  
BP: *Angrily glaring*  
MOD: What?  
BP: You're honestly going to dump the rest of this on me?  
MOD: Yeah, dude I've been yelling at my hands to make words for the past hour, it's quite annoying having writer's block when I'm writing these.  
BP: Dude, you're just really lazy...admit it.  
MOD: No I won't admit I'm lazy, it's much easier to lie and say I have writer's block...goddammit...


	4. Chapter 4

MOD: O.O  
BP: What?  
MOD: Dude...this...is...AWESOME!  
Nobiru: It's not that great.  
MOD: *Unstraps scythe* I don't see you writing anything.  
Nobiru: Dude put my scythe away.  
MOD: _Your_ scythe this is mine you fricken idiot.  
Nobiru: Don't forget who made that thing!  
MOD: Don't forget who uses it!  
Nobiru: Well I'm you so it's not like you always use it!  
*Argument continues*  
BP: Well I think we'll just start the story. *Nervous laugh*  
While Orihime was unconscious, Ichigo was left to think some more. The first thing that came to him was anger. 'Dammit, how could this happen to Orihime of all people? Renji that jerk, he promised me he'd make sure she got to Soul Society. Where the hell has he been all this time? Urahara and Rukia both told me that becoming a Hollow doesn't happen overnight unless you're attacked by a hollow, and surely Orihime would remember that.'

Ichigo clenched his fist as he remembered Orihime's words. She said she had waited and waited for someone to come get her, but no one had. Then she felt a pain in her chest and blacked out. That reminded him of the time he had to gain his own Soul Reaper powers but risked becoming a hollow thanks to Urahara.

'If that's true, then Renji completely abandoned Orihime, and so did the rest of Soul Society.' Ichigo told himself, finding himself wanting to hit something. Unfortunately the only things around him were Orihime and sand, one was definitely off limits to his aggression and the other wasn't worth hitting. 'Next time I see Renji, I'm giving him a piece of my mind and a piece of my foot up his ass.'

Orihime started to wake up. "Huh? What happened?"

"Orihime?" Ichigo said, worried about her reaction once she realized what he had told her. She wouldn't faint twice, so now her behavior was unpredictable.

"Ichigo?" She asked as she sat up, then noticed his hollow appearance which triggered her most recent memory 'You've become a Hollow.' Gasping, Orihime felt her face for the first time since she came to Hueco Mundo, and felt a distinctive mask. " No." She tugged at it, but it wouldn't come off. "No, it can't be. Ichigo, tell me this isn't real."

She sounded so frightened, so vulnerable and helpless, that it made Ichigo kneel down in front of her and put his hands on her upper arms to keep her from doing anything rash. "I wish it wasn't Orihime, for your sake if nothing else I really wish it wasn't."

"But it is, isn't it?" Orihime finished for him, on the verge of crying again. Then it started, and unable to start herself she began to weep for something other than fear or loneliness, and she cried into Ichigo's chest. As she did, she got a direct feel of the hole in his chest, and couldn't help but touch it with her finger. "It's true, you're a Hollow now. And so am I."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, hoping it made her feel better. "At least we remember each other. That's a good thing."

Orihime nodded. 'If I couldn't remember Ichigo I don't think I'd want to remember anything.' She looked up at him, wishing she could see his eyes directly, without masks getting in the way for either of them. "Ichigo, how did you get this way?"

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I do remember fighting two Arrancars that were really tough even for me. I may have made a bad move or something because one of them got a hit on him that almost killed me. But then I saw a Soul Reaper appear, but this guy actually told the Hollows to finish me off."

Orihime gasped. "He what?"

Ichigo nodded. "Next thing I knew, I hurt a lot then found myself here like this. I think the guy who let the Hollows kill me was the new captain for Squad One, the guy who replaced old man Yamamoto."

"Why would he do that?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know, but if I ever see him again I'm going to find out." Ichigo said with no amount of joke in his voice. "But to be honest, Renji's going to be first on my list for answers right now."

"Why? Did he do something?"

"No, and that's exactly the problem." He told her, and even with a mask on her face he could tell she was confused. "At your funeral, he told me he'd personally make sure you went to Soul Society. And not one of those slums we've seen outside the Seireitei, you'd go somewhere decent. But apparently he did nothing, he left you to become a Hollow."

Orihime was silent for a moment. "May... maybe he couldn't come. I don't think he'd just refuse to do anything after promising he would."

"Even so, he had time to tell someone else about you so they'd come get you. And it's not like there aren't a lot of Soul Reapers that couldn't have come for you. Like Rukia or Rangiku, or even Toshiro. Unless Renji flat-out lied to me, anyone he told about you decided you weren't worth saving. Or someone made sure you couldn't be saved. Either way, someone in Soul Society has to pay for what happened to you, and Renji's the only person we can learn anything from."

"But what can we do about it?" Orihime asked. "We're Hollows, we can't just go to Soul Society anymore. And even if we do, we'd be killed on sight."

Ichigo nodded, but he didn't feel hindered. "Hollows have gotten to Soul Society before, we can sure do it."

BP: Geez, their still fighting.  
Kenshi: Yeah give it a week or two this'll blow over quickly.  
BP: You're serious, a week?  
Kenshi: Well, if we're lucky. Last time it took two months. Thank god the building is automatically maintained, because if it wasn't we'd have been sky high in loan debts to repair it.  
BP: Geez, and I thought I'd seen the worst kinds of arguments. Well don't forget to rate and review everyone, and just a reminder, I wrote this chapter. A little warning MOD's next chapter is gonna take some time to write due to his difficulty in writing for long periods of time.  
MOD: That doesn't include schoolwork, unfortunately.  
BP: Yeah so expect a good wait on chapter 5. See ya.


End file.
